Everybody Hates Elmo: Third Time Lucky
Everybody Hates Elmo: Third Time Lucky is the 3rd entry in the Everybody Hates Elmo series, and was made in part of the 5th anniversary of the original show. As usual it focuses on Elmo and his friends as they get into all sorts of idiotic situations. Also as usual it lasted 2 seasons and is currently getting a movie sometime early next year, with rumors of another series currently being in development. Characters Main *Elmo: The annoying red Muppet and primary protagonist. A running gag is that he tends to die in a gruesome way in certain episodes. *Flapjack: An irritating sailor boy who loves ADVENTURE!!! *Olimar: A pathetic space-midget who's only friends outside of Elmo and co. are dildo-looking beings called Pikmin. *Chowder: A fat cat-creature who aspires to become a cook and out-fat Wario and Donkey Kong. He also provides bizarre meals for his friends. *Chris Chan: the most infamous man-child in the world. He tries to loose his virginity as well as provide Sonichu comics for Elmo and friends to read, and when he gets himself into trouble, Elmo and friends usually bail him out. He's also a source of wisdom for them. *Knifehead: A terrifying Kaiju who enjoys tormenting Elmo and his friends. Minor *Rainbow Dash: A fast-flying Pegasus pony who finds herself victim to Chris Chan, who wants to rape her to lose his virginity. She also provides Elmo and friends with SeIzUrE material. *Applejack: A Southern pony who also is a victim of Chris Chan's shenanigans. She also provides apples to Chowder. *Olaf the Snowman: A derpy snowman who visits Elmo during the winter. *Drew Pickles: The gayest man in the universe and head of the Barney Bunch. He comes around to rape Elmo. *Grimace: A purple testicle who takes a disliking towards Elmo. *Yoshi: A happy dinosaur who teams up with Grimace to teach Elmo a lesson or 2. *Ronald McDonald: The insane clown mascot of McDonalds and Soviet Ronalds commander. *Princess Celestia: The mighty alicorn ruler/goddess of Equestria and the love of Ronald McDonald's life Episodes Pilot: "5 Years of Seizures!" Summary: Elmo and the gang realize that their show has been around for 5 years, so they decide to have a 5 hour sEiZuRe! 1st appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 1: "Chris Comes Clean" Summary: Chris Chan reveals a disturbing secret to Elmo and his pals, all while still trying to score with Rainbow Dash and Applejack. 1st appearance of Chris Chan, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Episode 2: "Conned at a Con" Summary: When Elmo and his friends decide to attend a fan convention, they are screwed out of their money after striking a deal, and Chris decides to dress up so he can get closer to his pony waifus. Episode 3: "A Monstrous Problem!" Summary: An old nemesis returns to torment Elmo and his friends some more. 1st appearance of Knifehead. Episode 4: "We're Back!: An Elmo's Story" Summary: After a long as hell hiatus, Elmo and friends try to get back into the groove of things, only to find that their precious flashy disco ball has been stolen! Episode 5: "The Royal Treatment" Summary: On a cold day, Elmo steals Princess Celestia so that he can keep his apartment warm. This doesn't make Ronald McDonald too happy. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald and Princess Celestia. Episode 6: "It's Time for Spooks!" Summary: Halloween has come to Elmo's World, and the gang decide to celebrate in their usual way. But the Soviet Ronalds have other plans for them, ones that involve hardcore pranking! This is the series' first holiday special. Episode 7: "Shipwrecked" Summary: Elmo and pals end up on a strange island when they sail out for ADVENTURE!!! on a windy day. They soon find out that they aren't necessarily welcomed on the island. 1st appearance of Yoshi. Episode 8: "To the Moon and Back Again" Summary: After harassing Applejack and Rainbow Dash too many times, Celestia sends Chris to the Moon. With Olimar's rocket ship, Elmo and the gang try to get him back. Episode 9: "Molly Returns" Summary: Elmo and the gang think that Celestia is following them, unaware that it's her creepy perverted doppleganger in disguise! Guest appearance by Princess Molestia. Episode 10: "Barney Bunch of Swellness!" Summary: Elmo decides to take Flap, Olimar, and Chowder to a Barney Bunch orgy. Plenty of butt-related stuff ensues. 1st appearance of Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch. Episode 11: "A Star is Light" Summary: Starlight Glimmer arrives in Elmo's World, and has to put up with him and his friend's antics. While she is okay with them at first, her patience starts to wear very thin after a while. This may end with Elmo being horrifically body-murdered! Guest appearance by Starlight Glimmer. Episode 12: "War of the Fatsos" Summary: Chowder, frustrated that Wario and Donkey Kong are still fatter than he is, declares a food fight of epic proportions against them. Little does the purple oddball know that Wario and DK have an extra trick up their sleeves this time. Episode 13: "Beware of Hungry Bears!" Summary: The world's most macho ursine and his living gonad show up to spend some time with our heroes. Guest appearance by Bear and Hungry. Episode 14: "Olimar the Otaku" Summary: Olimar gets into anime and manga one day after seeing Chris making out with a body pillow, much to the annoyance of his friends. Guest appearance by various anime characters, including Pikachu, Panty and Stocking, and the cast of Lucky Star. Episode 15: "Journey to the Center of Flapjack" Summary: After accidentally swallowing a legendary relic, Flapjack becomes seriously ill, forcing Elmo and company to go inside him to find it before it's too late! This is the Season 1 finale. Season 2 Episode 16: "Winter is Coming" Summary: Winter finally arrives in Elmo's World, and they soon get a visit from an old friend. Meanwhile, Chris tries to invite Rainbow and Applejack over for some "hot" coco. Guest appearance by Olaf the Snowman. Episode 17: "Praise the Sun!" Summary: Realizing that he'll never get lucky with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, Chris decides to change tactics and tries to score with Princess Celestia! Elmo and pals try to help him out, but Ronald McDonald will not allow them to touch his beloved. Guest appearance by Princess Celestia. Episode 18: "Jelmo's Back" Summary: Elmo's blue cousin returns once again to hang out with the guys while Chris goes out on an "errand" to CWCVille. Return of Jelmo. Episode 19: "The Dark Side of the Moon" Summary: The guys manage to tick off Princess Luna during one of her gaming sessions, who changes into her evil counterpart to gain revenge! Guest appearance by Nightmare Moon. Episode 20: "TOKYO SEIZURE PARTY!!!" Summary: Elmo and his pals head on another trip to Japan for the ultimate seizure fest, only for a fierce battle to break out between several Kaiju! Guest appearance by Godzilla, Gamera, and King Ghidorah. Episode 21: "Drunk Daze" Summary: Olimar gets drunk after a rough night and crashes his rocket. Now he and the gang has to find their way back! Episode 22: "The CWCest Way" Summary: Elmo and the gang decide to venture to CWCville, where they and Chris get caught up in a sleazy plot to dethrone his mayorship! Guest appearance by Sonichu, Rosechu, Billy Mays, and Surfshack Tito. Category:TV Shows Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Everybody Hates Elmo Category:Insanity Category:Swell